<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damnation by ViveMemorLeti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133297">Damnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveMemorLeti/pseuds/ViveMemorLeti'>ViveMemorLeti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ) нαтє мє [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author low-key regrets posting this, Blind! Reader - Freeform, But not by much tbh, Childhood Friends, Codependency, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gender neutral (I tried), Hoodie is watching children, I know they're two separate beings but for now lets just go with it, Implied Sexual Content, Implied female character, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Masky/Tim is an asshole, Reader Has Problems, Stalking, The Slenderman/ Operator is mentioned, Two Shot, Warnings bc im paranoid, Yandere, but so does Toby, implied rape, no beta we die like men, ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveMemorLeti/pseuds/ViveMemorLeti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were labeled 'handle with care' but Toby’s hands were never meant for fragile things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby &amp; Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ) нαтє мє [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloody Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oof-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hello!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A six-year-old Toby almost fell out of his place on the swing set, startled by the childish face the popped in his vision and their sudden acknowledgment of him as other children would just ignore him, never giving him the time of day.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until today, it seemed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He twitched nervously, causing the child to jump a little.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stubbornly refused to look at them, but, to his surprise, you continued talking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My name is (y/n) and I was wondering if you wanted to play with me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That got his attention. No one ever wanted to play with him before. With great hesitation, Toby looked up and met soft (e/c) eyes. They were somewhat hazy but full of warmth and trust, something that wasn’t usually directed at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was sucked in regardless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m Toby.”    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You beamed and he was taken aback by the intensity of your smile. “Hi, Toby! Let’s be friends!”      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friends? He's never had those before.        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toby didn't really know what to make of this. No one ever came up to him and asked him to play with them considering his tics. As if on cue, a jerk overtook him and he fell from his place on the swing set. He fell back first then he hit his head. He almost wished that it hurt as a small oof escaping him, the air was knocked out of his lungs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence and embarrassment overtook Toby like never before.         </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, are you okay?" A hand came into his line of vision. His eyes widened. You were still here?    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The light of the morning sun seemed to give you a bright halo, (h/l) hair fluttering lazily in the small breeze as your hazy eyes shone with concern.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You smiled down at him, genuine and brighter than anything he's ever seen.         </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I-I'm okay, thanks." He hesitated but took your outstretched hand and, somehow, your smile got wider. He wondered if it hurt to smile that widely. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-what was your n-name?" He found himself asking.      </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n)!"         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded and surprised himself once again. "Let's be friends, (Y/n)."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would forever remember you laugh that day as it was carried away by the wind.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toby was a strange, troubled boy and he knew it, too.        </p><p>He could never seem to make friends; his assortment of disorders prevented him from really having any. In fact, he could count on one hand and have fingers leftover of the people that would willingly come up to him to befriend him, and because of this he was such an outcast among his peers, he was often bullied by the people around him.        </p><p>But not by the one person outside his mother and sister.    </p><p> </p><p>And that person was You. </p><p>You were a childhood friend, one that he loved fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>You were kind and understanding, never judging him nor ever mean. You simply appreciated him for being him regardless of the tics that prevented him from speaking a normal sentence and bipolar moods that would have driven anyone away.    </p><p> </p><p>Your friendship was built on trust and mutual respect, but there was another reason that they were so close though: you were blind. You weren't born that way, rather, you had slowly started losing their vision at a young age until you could no longer perceive the world in all its color. That was okay, though, because he was there. Toby was often the one that helped you get to school, walked you from class to class, helped you take notes. He was the one the walked you home and helped you with homework.    </p><p>He was the one that was always there for you when you needed something.</p><p> </p><p>And, he realized as he got older and he set fire to his home, looking at the warm blood soaking his hands, that he wanted it to stay that way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toby often wondered what life would have been like if he was, well, normal. What would life have been like if he hadn't killed his father? What would it have been like if his sister hadn't died? What would it have been like if The Tall Man never came for him?    </p><p> </p><p>He had so many questions with little to no answers. Toby didn't really want answers though- there was no way he could change what's happened, no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing that mattered now was you.   </p><p> </p><p>He missed you. It had been about two years since That day- the day he killed his father and set fire to his home, but, lately, he found himself wandering aimlessly, simply thinking of how much he missed the way you laughed, how you'd hold his shaky hands with yours. He wanted to be near you at all times, to be able to smell the faint scent of (f/s) and feel the warmth that your body provided then you hugged him. He wanted to be the only person that you needed, he wanted to be able to get them whatever you wanted and more. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted you to be by him, always.  </p><p> </p><p>But the Slenderman would never allow it. The Being was cruel, always keeping watch over him and always making sure he never interacted with his- because that’s what you were, his- (y/n) like he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>So, Toby was stuck. He could only watch forlornly from afar as you sat outside in the schoolyard and started to silently read one of the many Journals he used to write it. It almost made him deliriously happy to know you had some of his things with them. Your hair looked lighter in the fading sunlight and Toby found himself wondering if it was still as soft as it looked. If the strange would get tangled between his fingers as he ran his hands through them, if the strands would break and fall on the bed, on the grass as you cried for him to <em>go faster</em>-   </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rogers, how much longer are you gonna fucking stand there?” Toby twitched, bones cracking and distorting violently. Tim, or Masky, hated him, and, to be perfectly honest, Toby hated him too. The man was one the most unstable people around besides Jeff and disliked the fact that Toby had taken his place as Slenders right-hand man despite his slight... obsession with you.  </p><p> </p><p>"A-as l-l-long a-a-as I-" Toby jerked once again. Masky growled in impatience but Toby didn't really give a flying fuck about how he felt. "I need t-too, Timothy."  </p><p>     </p><p>Masky's stance became aggressive, not that it went, to begin with, but it was more so now than ever. Masky hated it when anyone called him by his real name and he made sure that others knew it, too. Toby knew it was stupid for others to know how to get under their skin but he wasn't really one to talk. All of them were unstable and something will always get under their skin, no matter how big or small it might be. </p><p> </p><p>Hoodie intervened before things got out of hand again. Always the one to play mediator. His stance was casual in the most predatory way almost like a slinking panther in the undergrowth. <strong>"Enough,</strong>" his demonic voice would have been terrifying for any regular human. "<strong>The Slenderman has a job for us; The faster we get it done, the faster we can do something else."  </strong></p><p> </p><p>Masky barked back something, an insult maybe, but Toby had long since tuned them out to stare at you. The bell had run once again, other teenagers were already heading towards the next class; however, you struggled in the sea of people, their walking stick gently tapping the floor as you wiped the tears off of your face. Toby watched in what could only be described as anxious fury. No one was helping them, just ignoring their struggling and continuing on their way.  </p><p> </p><p>That was until someone bumped into you, making you stumble and almost fall flat on your face. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch were you're going, freak!" the guy growled at them. Your face crumbled and Toby felt anger sink down all the way into his soul. He took note of the person that dared to do that to his (y/n) before turning around. He twitched a little more sporadically than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Hoodie had a point: the faster this was done, the faster he could go hunting again.       </p><p> </p><p>  "L-lets go." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Rogers?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toby jolted out of his thoughts as the teacher called on him. There was a snigger breaking around the class as he suddenly twitched, the jolt making him almost hit his knee on the desk. "Y-yes?" he stuttered out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Could you please answer the question?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he hadn't been paying attention. It was Monday morning and he already fucked the week up.  He squinted at the board and found himself lost until something touched his hand. Your hand brushes up against his, a piece of paper slyly slid into the corner of his eye, your messy handwriting but readable as the answer was presented to him but he was more distracted by the small, calm smile played across your lips as you stared forward with dull eyes. Your pinky came and nudged his and he automatically extended his back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pinkies entwined and Toby's heart twisted in the most delightful way. He wanted it to hurt again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uh," he said after a few seconds of panic as he realized he waited a little too long and the class was beginning to get annoyed with him and the teacher to give him that smug look he always hated. He struggled to stop the twitch threatening to practically snap his neck, and oh boy did he wish it had, with little success. Some of the classmates wrinkled their noses and disgust, some looked away with a cringe and others jeered. "Y eq-equals -56?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a surprise on the teacher's face as he nodded. "Yes, that is correct, Mr. Rogers."  The teacher went on to pick on another student after that, but not before telling him to pay more attention, something he ignored in favor and the small warmth coming from your hand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Th-</em>tha-n<em>-" Toby grunted in annoyance and a little embarrassment as another twitch made him jolt in his seat. People gave him disgusted looks but this time, you turned towards him, a grin on your face as you whispered a warm you're welcome. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The hand broke off their pinkies and, instead, came to cover his shaking hand with theirs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toby tried to convince himself he wasn't in love. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You had always been a sweet, thoughtful person and Toby was so in love with them because of it. How could he not? It was the whole reason that they were best friends in the first place. The whole reason why Toby would do anything for you.</p><p>But, sometimes, like now, he hated it. He hated how sweet your smile was, how your eyes crinkled at the sides, and created small mounds. He hated how you laughed, hated the peaceful sound that used to always be directed at him was now directed at someone else.</p><p>He fucked hated you for it, for not keeping those things bottled up just for him.</p><p> </p><p> He hated how long you two had been apart, almost three years now, and how you've someone else to help you to get to class, home, to school. Toby knew that, eventually, someone would come along and help you but that didn't mean he knew that it would happen so soon, that you would get so... fond of this new lowlife.  He hated the new friend you've had made because you were fucking his and no one was going to take you from him, not even this stupid motherfucker.         His breath hitched in rage, fire dancing through his veins as the boy's hands wondered a little too low on your back.</p><p> </p><p>Toby's hands tightened their hold on the heavy hatchets, the low creaking of breaking wood mirroring his rapidly deteriorating patience and sanity. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> <em>It was the summer of your last year of middle school and you both were laying in the shade, watching the clouds and leaves as they were kissed by the wind. Your legs were entwined with Toby's as you laid your head on his chest, his unsteady hands in your hair.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Tobes?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's run away together." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toby wouldn't lie, the idea sounded great. They could leave their town and their shitty parents behind and go somewhere new. Hell, they wouldn't even have to stay in the same town for long. </em>
</p><p><em> But...</em><em>"You </em>kn-ow<em> w-we can't just up and le-leave." Toby hummed, his lips kissing your forehead tenderly. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your eyes closed in bliss as his voice washed over you, not once minding his constant twitching. </em>
</p><p><em>"You're </em>bli<em>-blind and someone might t-t-take ad-advantage o-of y-y-ou when I'm not around if we j-just wonder a-around" </em></p><p> </p><p><em>You frowned, body tensing as you leaned back and looked at where you've last heard his voice. Toby met your milky eyes with his. "I'm not that helpless, Toby."         "I-I </em>Know<em> y-you're not b-but I worry, yo-you know?"</em></p><p>
  <em> You relaxed against his hold, feeling a little ashamed of yourself for reacting the way you did. You laid back down, head plopping down on his chest right above his heartbeat. "You're right... I still want to leave though. We live in a shit place." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toby snorted softly but agreed. "At least it can't get any worse." He joked and you laughed softly. Toby leaned his body further against yours. A calm silence overtook the two of you, broken by Toby's occasional ticks. </em>
</p><p><em>"How ab-about </em>th-is<em>," Toby piped up suddenly, </em>a strange<em> energy overtaking him as an idea hit him. The way you  "O-one day, we wi-will leave bu-but I'll get Lyra to help us find a place fir-st just to ma-make </em>su-re<em> it's s-safe for us and I-I'll come and g-</em>ge<em>-get you!" His whole body gave an almost exited jerk. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You stayed silent for a second. You didn't look at him but he knew you were mulling over the idea. You shifted your body, propping your elbow on his chest as you turned to look at him again. A small but worried smile on your face and Toby wondered what he said wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You promise to come and get me? That you won't forget me?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I d-don't think I could f-forget you if I tried." He answered honestly and was rewarded with a small kiss on the cheek. Toby's stomach twisted as a smile stretched across his pale flushed face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Don't </em>wo<em>-worry, I'll take you </em>aw-ay<em> from here."       </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toby didn't know what had come over him.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks after killing the gremlin, much to you grief but Toby was only doing this in your best interest, following what was his around, he had been jittery or at least more than usual. His stutters were far worse and so were his tics. It got to the point that he was no longer able to hide properly, making it difficult to sneak up on his targets. Because of his failure to do these basic things, The Slenderman had decided to punish him by not letting him... watch over you which was slowly eating away at him.  </p><p> </p><p>It made him anxious; were you okay? Did you get to school on time? Was someone bothering you again? Did you get home alright? Did you eat? He knew how horrible you were at remembering to eat.</p><p> </p><p>He paced back and forth in his room where several pictures of you were placed along the walls. His nails digging into his palms, drawing blood. He didn't feel it though, nor did he notice as he started to shake. His breath hitched and turmoil overtook him because he needed to see you because you were the only thing that matters now. The only thing that teetered him down. The only thing that had ever loved him as he loved you.    </p><p> </p><p>Toby wondered if this was what damnation felt like because To be taken from you was true hell. Toby stopped pacing as an idea overcame him. His limbs shook in anticipation this time. The words <em>take</em> and <em>(y/n)</em> echoing in his head. A promise from long ago resurfacing.  Toby suddenly started to laugh, slowly at first before slowly becoming hysterical. His laughter went on for several minutes as a grin stretched across his face. It made the gruesome scar on his face even more ghastly.      </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take you away," Toby whispered to himself in reverent promise, looking down at his bloody hands.</p><p> </p><p> You would forgive him, he told himself, for everything he's done and was about to do because you knew that you were labeled handle with care but Toby’s hands were never meant for fragile things.                                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Hold Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>        You had loved Toby and you knew that Toby had loved you, too.</p><p> </p><p>        It was obvious to the whole town that the two outcasts would start dating eventually and maybe even get married because you two were never just <em>(Y/n)</em> and <em>Toby</em>, it was always <em>(y/n)&amp;Toby</em>. No longer two separate entities but one whole person despite all the flaws you both shared. </p><p>        “And that was what ended up damning us,” you had mused to Toby once. You just felt him shrug as he placed kisses along your neck and chest, calloused hands wondering along all the ridges and curves of your body.</p><p>         “We w-ere b-born dam-damned.” He would say though his tics, hot breath ticking your skin and rough hands grasping your hips.</p><p> </p><p>        <em>They’re codependent</em>, the people whispered in disapproval. <em>A</em><em>ttached by the hip almost literally and metaphorically</em>. You two were always together; there was never a day where you two wouldn’t see each other and that was fine with you both because even one day apart was too much. </p><p>        (You two didn't do well apart, never did. Toby's attitude would worse, bipolarity and ticks on high, and You would revert into yourself, half gone without his warmth, anxiety choking the both of you like a noose.)</p><p> </p><p>        So, you and Toby let the people talk their talk and let him hold your hand a little too tightly through the usual storm, his rage just shimmering over the surface.</p><p>        Until it boiled over like hot lava and he killed his father and set the house and surrounding forest ablaze.</p><p>        (You wished you could see the masterpiece he’d created out of blood and fire and death.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p>      </p><p>  You missed Toby terribly.</p><p> </p><p>Every day was a struggle. You didn’t really know how to function without Toby. He pretty much helped you with everything and anything, he was your literal everything and not having him around was taking a toll on you. The ache in your heart got stronger, never going away. The sluggish feeling of depression was there too, eating away at your happiness and seeping into the cracks. It felt like your entire world was collapsing on you and there was nothing you could do about expect to try and live through the trauma.</p><p>Even if you wished you didn’t because Time didn’t heal you, merely reminded you of what you’ve lost and could not get back. </p><p> </p><p>        School wasn’t any easier. They always looked at you with pity and disgust as you tried to navigate the halls with your new walking stick and Toby’s journal, the one he made you promised to keep with you at all times a day before he... did what he did. </p><p>        It wasn’t that you were in denial. Rather, you secretly resented him for abandoning you, not because he killed his father and burned down his home. It was fucked up in a way but his Father was just as shit as yours and you could emphasize. You sighed, tired, and anxious to the point of tears and you tucked in close to your chest, desperately deluding yourself into believing that it was his arm that you were holding close to you.</p><p> </p><p>        Sometimes, in the middle of class, you’d set one of the strange journals on your desk and run your fingers gently throughout the pages and you could almost swear you still smell him in them. You were careful in your inspection, slowly going over the indentions that Toby left from pressing too hard on the paper. It was just enough for you to decipher what he was writing about. It made you incredibly worried to read the things he had written down. </p><p>        It really seemed like something was following your Toby just like you knew something was following you.</p><p>        (Some insane part of you hoped, and god did you <em>hope, </em>that it was Toby that was still alive, not dead because he just couldn't' be like they also said, and watching over you from afar, waiting for the right moment to come and piece you back together again)</p><p> </p><p>       (It was the only thing that kept you going.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time passed and you met Kaden, one of the popular boys at your school. He was nice, enough you thought, just because he helped you get to school after bumping into him on the street where many others would’ve been insensitive and told you to watch where you were going. He knew you were blind, the whole school did, but he seemed to take pity on you, at first, and tried his best to help you which was surprising in itself.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t really know what he wanted from you but you were desperate for a friend. Desperate for someone in your life that loved you as Toby had for so long.</p><p>But when his hand rested on your lower back that day. You could only feel disgusted. So you took a deep breath and pretended it was Toby’s rough and shaky one possessively resting there like it always had.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, you found out he was found dead near the woods, body horribly mangled.</p><p>The whole school avoided you like a plague, thinking you might’ve had one thing to do with it.</p><p>(Was it bad you couldn’t feel sad about either of those things?) </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You didn't hate your father, but you sure as hell didn't like him.</p><p>Your dad hadn't been the same since your mother ditched you both the same year your sight had finally left you, claiming that she couldn't handle such a handicapped child. It hurt to hear that, it really did because you had loved your mother and all that she had done for you. It was obvious that she didn't love you back as much as you thought she did. Your father had always been a distant, drunk figure in your life, never really paying you much attention and now it was even less so unless he wanted something.</p><p> </p><p>He would hit you sometimes during fits of rage, blaming you for being a disappointment and driving your mother away. He'd call you every name under the sun and leave you to pick yourself up. Sometimes, when he was drunk and angry, he would reach over you and touch you in ways that would make you lock yourself in your room and scrub your skin raw, your mine drifting to <em>Tobytobytoby.</em></p><p>That's why you ignored his panicked yelling one night. The terror that gripped you was overshadowed by the hope that someone had finally decided to put you out of your misery. Finally, someone had come to do what you've been planning to do all these years.</p><p> </p><p>The door of your room burst open just as you sat upon your bed, staring where the sound came from.</p><p>You smelt blood.</p><p>Your heart both dropped and leaped as a familiar voice calling your name.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toby could only feel excitement as he killed your father.</p><p>He knew what the man was doing to you and he took great pleasure in killing him slowly before dismembering him. He started the hands, slowly carving them off the man as he thrashed and yelled trough the restrained. Toby knew that he recognized him. It's what made this experience even better.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo-you wo-won't need t-t-these anymore." Toby chuckled, wide brown eyes dancing with deranged amusement. It faded as he growled out. "You d-don't get to t-t-touch (y/n) anymore, you f-fuc-fucking di-disgusting c-cunt." </p><p>He went on with taking his oldest hatchet, for old times sake, and chopping off his legs above his knees. Toby took his time before he started getting bored watching the blood spurt out of the man like a broken sprinkler. Toby decided to hurry this along.</p><p> </p><p>He had a date after all and was short on time. </p><p>So, with unadulterated glee, he swung his other hatched and crackled your father's head open. </p><p>"Looks l-like a w-w-watermelon." He mused for a moment, staring at the bloody remains of the man that caused you so much grief. Toby's face flushed as a thought flashed through his head. </p><p><em>Maybe you'll kiss me for it</em>. He thought deliriously. His neck and arm cracked in barely contained excitement as he spun on his heel and raced up into your room. He almost burst down the door getting in. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toby couldn't express how happy he was to see you sitting up on your bed like you were expecting him. He called your name, hands shaking like they always did, heart pounding when you looked his way, hands bloody and passionate like his love for you.</p><p>"Toby?" Your eyes widened in disbelief. Your hand came up to cover your mouth in shock, tears swelling up. "You're still alive? You came back?"</p><p>Toby walked into the room, taking note that nothing had really changed and slammed the door closed, dropping his hatches on the floor. You scrambled out of bed to get to him, almost falling out of bed if he hadn't been there to catch you. Holding you close to his blood-covered hoodie and bloody hands as he hurried his face in your hair. Deeply inhaling you like you were the only thing that mattered. And you were. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was pounding so hard it was painful.</p><p>(He loved it, loved the pain you caused him and hated how he couldn't reach inside you to make you feel what he felt at this very moment.)</p><p>"I came ba-back like I prom-ised I wo-would." He smiled down at you even though he knew you couldn't see it. That was okay, because you beamed back through your tears. Toby hurriedly took off his goggles and mask, dropping them on your carpet and leaned over to kiss you with chapped lips.</p><p>He felt like a husband that had just come home from war.</p><p> </p><p>(He was glad you couldn't see his face burning and his ardent eyes. <em>Husband</em>. Yes, Toby was going to make that a reality one day.)</p><p>You didn't know where he had been. You wanted to ask why he had left you for so long, why he smelled like death, why he decided to come back now. You would have to ask him another time, if you even remembered them, because you were distracted by the way he nipped and sucked your bottom lip and how his trembling hands danced across your skin in reverence.</p><p>"I fo-found us a pl-ace, just li-like I sa-said I would. " He kissed you deeply then before pulling away and lightly kissed that one spot on your neck that made you weak in the knees. He grinned cheekily, a boyish, teasing charm overtaking his tone. "I-its not t-that s-safe but I'll t-take care o-of you as l-long as y-you f-follow directions."</p><p> </p><p>You huffed out a small laugh as you melted into him. "I'll do anything and go anywhere as long as you take me with you."</p><p>"Good." You couldn't see the insane look on his face as he nudged you onto the bed that he's fucked you in so many times years before.</p><p>"You're we-wearing that nightgown I l-like." Toby hovered over you, body trapping you underneath him. He trapped your hands above you. "Were y-y-you expect-ing me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Toby's bi-polarity and possessive nature made him tighten his grip on you. They would bruise and that excited you. "Expecting some-someone else th-then? I hope not, I'd ha-ve to ki-kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"There has never been anyone else besides you." You answered truthfully. A smile playing on your lips. You weren't stupid, you could piece together what had happened, that Toby had killed Kaden in a rage and your father and was now going to do lovely things to you despite being covered in blood. It excited you and you knew it was wrong but you had always been a little fucked up.</p><p>"Good," he relaxed. He eased off of you to roughly take the nightgown off of you, exposing everything to the world.</p><p>"I'm le-leaving bruises," He warned you, leaving bloody hands prints and blue and black bruises all over you as he held you but you just laughed that laugh of yours that always tied his insides into knots. He could break you all he wanted and you'd love him still.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." You hummed into the air, baring your neck to him. He groaned in approval.</p><p>"Your hands were never made to be gentle anyway."       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miss me so much, you've been goin' psycho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>